


买春

by FuSheng



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 三观不正
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuSheng/pseuds/FuSheng
Summary: 一夜一张钞票，今天是你明天是我，钱花完，买春结束。





	买春

第一天  
拉莫斯裹紧了身上的被子，旁边的大胡子男人睡的很沉，他甚至听到了他轻微的呼噜声。

 

拉莫斯看了看时间，现在是半夜两点钟，大胡子男人是在十一点来的，也就是说他折腾了拉莫斯三个小时。

 

拉莫斯根本毫无睡意，他直勾勾，盯着天花板发呆。

 

“给你。”大胡子男人醒了，他从钱夹里抽出一张钞票递给拉莫斯“你还好吗？”

 

“还算可以”拉莫斯转过身背对着他“好歹出来这么多年了。”拉莫斯不避讳谈及自己的工作，他是个性工作者，他还是这条街上最有名的性工作者。

 

每一个来拉莫斯这里的人都要遵守规定，拉莫斯并非见钱眼开的浪蹄子，他要求来到这里的每个人都要交换，拉莫斯说了，不是你嫖我，而是咱们俩互相嫖。

 

“我叫皮克。”皮克坐起来靠在床板上，这间不大的屋子被拉莫斯执着的称为工作室，皮克点燃了手里的烟，说实话他觉得这人挺有意思的。

 

“知道了，抽烟滚外面抽去。”拉莫斯用被子蒙住头“熏死我了。”

 

皮克好心情的熄灭了烟：“你一个人住？”

 

“怎么的？我难道还要和室友合租一间房然后让所有人都看到我不穿衣服吸别人的屌？”

 

“那我多付一份钱，我能在这里住吗？”皮克此话一出，他看到拉莫斯的后背瞬间抖了一下。

 

“不用加钱，如果没地方去就留下来给我作伴吧。”

第二天  
皮克带了街头的面包和酒回来，拉莫斯只喝了一口就断定这酒来自那个俄罗斯男人的店里，皮克称赞了他的味觉。

 

拉莫斯从兜里翻了半天，找出一张钞票，递给皮克，皮克接过来随手塞进兜里。

“你不是本地人吧。”吃光了面包，拉莫斯慢悠悠的给自己倒了一杯酒再慢悠悠的开口。

 

“这世道哪里有什么本地人之说？我也只是到处奔波而已。”皮克给自己也倒了一杯“你干这个多久了？”

 

“忘记了。”拉莫斯笑了笑“我才不记得这些没用的事情呢。”

 

酒杯碰撞到一起发出清脆的响声，“叮”的一声划破了夜空。

 

第三天  
皮克似乎真的没什么地方可去，他成天和拉莫斯窝在小阁楼里一起抽烟，拉莫斯那日趁着皮克上厕所偷偷看了一眼他的钱夹，他也没比自己强到哪里去，也是个穷鬼。

 

虽然皮克是个穷鬼，但你不能否认他的床上功夫。

 

拉莫斯被皮克那根天赋异禀的阴茎狠狠的钉在墙上的时候简直爽到要翻白眼，低头看着在自己胸前舔舐的皮克，拉莫斯笑了笑，薅着他的头发强迫他和自己对视：“你还真不赖。”

 

皮克低头咬住拉莫斯的唇，恶狠狠的动作让拉莫斯不禁叫出了声，皮克笑了笑，把拉莫斯的喘息与呻吟磨碎在唇齿之间。

 

“我比你想象的能干，这一点第一天你就应该知道了。”皮克松开拉莫斯早已被咬的充血的唇，把他扔到床上，自然又是一番激战。

 

等到一切结束，拉莫斯早已是精疲力尽，他顶着被皮克揉乱的鸡窝头翻遍了抽屉终于找到了一张钞票，递给皮克的时候皮克正拍着肚皮若有所思，拉莫斯懒得理他，随手塞到了他的手里就扭过去睡觉了。

 

“你还真是不禁造。”皮克转过来看着拉莫斯有起有伏的身体曲线，手已经不老实的抚上了拉莫斯浑圆的翘臀，恶狠狠的捏了一把，他得到了拉莫斯的白眼和一顿暴打。

 

“你是我见过最有趣的人。”许久，皮克抱着拉莫斯低声说。

 

拉莫斯背对着他睁开了眼睛，但皮克不知道，拉莫斯无声的笑了笑，或许日子久了你就会发现我是全世界最无聊的人。

 

第十天  
拉莫斯醒的很早，每天他都能看到还在睡觉的皮克，今天他也同样在看他。

 

皮克的眼睛很美，在他睡着的时候那里面的蓝色会被遮盖，可是每个见过他的人都不会忘记那双眼睛，那双盛满了星辰大海的眼睛。皮克的胡子总是乱七八糟的，他的胡子很扎人，每次和他接吻的时候拉莫斯都要嫌弃他的胡子，但他并没有要求他剃掉，相反，拉莫斯喜欢这种痛感。

 

更多时候皮克没什么话，他只是坐在窗边看着路上的人们来去匆匆。拉莫斯没有问过他来自哪里，但拉莫斯知道，皮克并不是什么普通人。

 

阳光随着时间的流逝而升起，转眼又是新的一天，拉莫斯轻轻的起身翻出一张钞票，塞进皮克的口袋里，看着被阳光照耀的他，拉莫斯笑了笑，选择再次回到他的怀里。

 

第十三天  
皮克从外面回来的时候又一次带回了酒，还是从俄罗斯男人的店里买的，这一次换成了伏特加。

 

“和你说了多少次了，别去他那里买东西，我和他积怨已久你懂吗？”虽然嘴上依旧不依不饶，但拉莫斯还是给自己倒了一杯。

皮克听着拉莫斯的喋喋不休也并没有打断他，他只是默默听着，安静的喝着手里的酒。

 

皮克从来没去过俄罗斯，可他却在这酒里品出了一点点的俄罗斯味道，他仿佛看到了大块的山和大片的水，还有猛烈的酒贯穿在喉咙，皮克闭着眼睛品味着酒精流淌在胃里的感觉，火辣辣的但足够刺激。

 

“如果有冰就好了。”拉莫斯晃着酒杯，昏暗的灯光照在酒杯上折射出不同的光芒，拉莫斯觉得他有些醉了。

 

“店主说他在里面放了啊。”

 

“我就说他缺斤少两。”拉莫斯一拍桌子一瞪眼睛“明天我必须找他去！”

 

皮克笑的很放肆，他倒在拉莫斯的怀里笑的直打颤，拉莫斯笑了笑，任由皮克在自己怀里扭来扭去。

 

都说酒后乱性，看来这话一点没错。

 

皮克享受着拉莫斯技艺高超的口交的同时也不忘把手指伸到拉莫斯的后庭试探。经过这些日子的磨合与试探，皮克和拉莫斯的契合度几乎达到了顶点，皮克甚至觉得拉莫斯的屁股就是为自己而生的。

 

低头看着拉莫斯，他那条灵活的舌头正围着皮克的阴茎打转，从球体到柱体，每一处都被拉莫斯仔细的舔舐逗弄，皮克倒吸了一口凉气，拉莫斯的嘴巴温暖的让他不想离开。

 

皮克刻意忍着想要在拉莫斯嘴里抽插的冲动，他只是按着拉莫斯的头在自己腿间前后移动，拉莫斯皱着眉头吞吐着皮克粗壮的阴茎，几滴涎丝顺着拉莫斯的嘴巴流下来，皮克再也忍不住眼前这个浪蹄子的诱惑，挺直腰身在拉莫斯的嘴里抽插起来。

 

拉莫斯将那些白浊尽数吞下，皮克眼睁睁的看着这一幕却不知道该说什么，拉莫斯笑着揩去脸上的精液：“还可以吧？”

 

皮克从兜里翻出今天买酒剩下的钱塞到拉莫斯手里：“给你的奖励。”

 

第十八天  
皮克破天荒的同意和拉莫斯出来溜达了。

 

皮克一直低着头走在道路里面，拉莫斯忙着吃东西也懒得管他。

 

马德里的夜晚很热闹，拉莫斯领着皮克左拐右拐进了一条小巷子，又从小巷子里找到了一家小酒屋。

 

“知道你不爱理人，带你来喝酒。”这是拉莫斯溜进人群之前说的最后一句话。

 

皮克看着他走到里面和熟识的朋友喝酒聊天，他端着酒杯一边说一边比划着，那样子像个孩子，皮克靠在一边看着拉莫斯在那里自顾自的说着。

 

可能他并不了解拉莫斯，在那间小阁楼里的他并不是真正的他，皮克看着笑的直不起腰的拉莫斯，或许这才是真正的他。

 

结束了和友人的聊天，拉莫斯终于记起来他还带来了一个皮克，找到皮克的时候他已经坐在吧台前喝完几大杯黑啤酒了。

 

“酒量不错啊。”拉莫斯坐到皮克旁边看了他一眼，很明显，这是反话，皮克已经开始迷糊了。

 

拉莫斯带着皮克出了酒屋，他需要让冷风吹吹才能清醒。

或许皮克的醉意只是在酒屋里熏出来的，走在空旷的大街上，皮克反而清醒过来了。

 

这个时间街上已经没什么人了，拉莫斯拉着皮克奔往回去的路，皮克迈着沉重的步伐拖拖拉拉的走着，拉莫斯回头看了他一眼，皮克顶着一脸傻笑看着他，拉莫斯没说什么，他放慢了脚步陪着皮克压马路。

 

“我已经很久没有这样走在路上了。”皮克闷闷的声音响了起来，或许他还在醉着。

“说什么呢？”拉莫斯伸出手摸了摸他的脸“一会就回家了。”

 

皮克痴痴的笑了：“好，回家。”

 

拉莫斯想了想，从兜里翻出了钱，塞进皮克的口袋里：“谢谢你陪我一起出来。”

 

“我只需要你的一个吻。”皮克说着，扣住拉莫斯的头，把他紧紧地搂在怀里，恶狠狠的吻住他的唇。

 

第二十五天  
皮克把钞票塞进拉莫斯的手里，一言不发。

 

拉莫斯看着皮克同样也是一言不发，他不知道皮克此举是什么意思。

 

这几天堪称拉莫斯人生中最快乐的一天，他和皮克自在的做爱，自在的生活，阁楼的地板，衣柜，沙发，窗前，都留下了他们爱的痕迹。

 

“今天是最后一天，我已经没钱了。”皮克靠在了拉莫斯肩头“你能就这样陪我待一会吗？”

 

拉莫斯闭上了眼睛享受着这一刻的平静，皮克的身影在他眼前不断闪回，他和皮克相处的每个瞬间在此刻都被无限放大，这让拉莫斯感觉像是被扼住了咽喉般喘不过来气。

 

“你什么时候走？”

 

“现在就走。”

 

皮克站起身背上他那个破旧的背包，他第一天来的时候就背着他，拉莫斯记得很清楚。

 

直到皮克彻底消失在拉莫斯的视线里，拉莫斯缓缓从床底下拿出一个盒子，那里面还有一沓钱。

 

但他并没有用这笔钱留住皮克，因为他知道，这笔钱买不来他和皮克的一辈子。

 

皮克站在拉莫斯的窗前，他并不能看到里面的情况，但他就是不愿离开。他的口袋里还有一张钞票，但他并没有拿出来，因为他知道，一切都来不及了。他选择背起行囊。

 

不远处的路灯杆上贴着一张通缉令，上面的人有着一样的蓝眼睛和大胡子，他也有着一样的名字：杰拉德皮克。

 

ps：大概就是皮克是个在逃犯，他在途中偶然遇到了拉莫斯并且和他产生了一些故事，但他知道他不能把拉莫斯拖进漩涡所以他选择离开，可他不知道拉莫斯早就爱上他了。


End file.
